Cammi Robinson
'Cammi Robinson '(カーミ ロビンソン Kāmi Robinson) is a Pop-type idol and one of the 8 main characters of PriPara: Universal Stars! She prefers the brand Country Days and is in a unit called Mix2Match. Appearance Civilian Cammi has a tall, slim with a quite masculine figure and a freckled face. Part of her chestnut hair flows freely while another part is styled into long braids on both sides. She often wears a dark red beret with beige stripes as an accessory. PriPara Inside PriPara, her chestnut hair turns dark red and styled into a crown braid, keeping its initial free-hair style at the same time. Her free hair is moved to the front. Onstage, her hair is stylized into two pair of braids alongside a thick headband braid. Personality Cammi used to be a popular student well-known for her reliable and mature personality even though she does not have any siblings. Despite this, her home life is quite different as she is often verbally abused. When Kara has been informed about this, she immediately asked Cammi to move in with her to avoid all the negativity inside her house. Her popularity spiked up much more after being told how cool and overall calming she is as a person in middle school. Her decent grades and talent in sports also contributed a lot to this. She is still under stress and pressure from the fact that she left her parents unannounced, which is taking a toll on her. She envied Kara and also loved her as Kara is able to stay positive no matter what challenge she is facing, therefore, she forced herself to act the same way as Kara did. The outcome resulted negatively however, and Kara decided to help her childhood friend by meeting Fuwari, a distant cousin and aunt, telling her to spend more time with the animals as a way to make herself more relaxed and enjoy the tranquility. This made a huge impact on her life as she realized how good it feels to be around animals, possibly gaining the same mindset as Fuwari. Now, she still maintains her maturity but with a more optimistic nature. She serves as a guide to the juniors and those who are having a hard time. Inside of PriPara, she shows a more gentler and feminine side of her, showing her secret love for dresses and cute items. She is also more open about her past and relationships. Relationships Etymology '''Robinson: '''a derivative of Robert or Roberts, a Germanic name meaning 'famous'. '''Cammi: '''a variation of Camilla/Cammie, French name, Cammi means "free-born" or "noble". Stage Songs * Rodeo Sing-Song ~Sing-A-Sing-A-Long~ ** A rock/country song with catchy tunes and choreography. Coords * Colorful Cereal Classic Coord * Rustic Ranch Coord * Cowgirl's Star Coord * Hazelnut Valentine Coord * Lonestar Festa Cyalume * Shining March Cyalume * Citrine Rodeo Rainbow Cyalume * Citrine Rodeo Leather Double Rainbow Cyalume * Eternal Rodeo Glory Making Dramas Trivia * Her main theme color is brown. * After visiting Fuwari, she has a newfound love for horse riding. * Her birthday falls on July 27.